


The White Joker

by EqaSkylight26



Series: The White Joker series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cardverse, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqaSkylight26/pseuds/EqaSkylight26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para 'Joker'. Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Sehingga, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Langkah kakinya begitu berat ketika menyusuri puing-puing reruntuhan sebuah kastil yang sangat berantakan. Sekali-kali Ivan mengangkat beberapah puing-puing tersebut sembari berharap sesuatu yang dicarinya dapat segera ia temukan. Matanya terus menatap kearah tanah, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin memfokuskan diri dari kepanikannya.  
Seratus tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dihabiskan sendirian. Bahkan, setelah mendengar kabar ini dari adiknya, Natalya serta 'Queen of spade' Arthur. Ia segera bergegas pergi bersama Alfred, 'King of Spade' dan Ludwig, 'King of Heart' kesebuah kastil kecil terpencil yang kini sudah menjadi puing-puing batu.

  
'dimana pintu itu?!'

  
Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, berjam-jam ia terus menatap kearah tanah dan terus-menerus mengangkat puing-puing tersebut dengan tangannya, tidak mempedulikan bila pakaian mewahnya menjadi kotor.

  
"Oi, Ivan! Aku menemukan sebuah pintu masuk bawah tanah-nya!" teriak Alfred dari kejauhan. Wajah panik dan lelahnya segera menghilang sembari berjalan —tidak, lebih tepatnya berusaha berlari menuju Alfred dan Ludwig.

  
"—inikah pintunya?" Tanya Ivan yang disertai anggukan Alfred dan Ludwig.

  
Sebuah pintu kayu, yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar segera membuat denyut jantung Ivan semakin berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kedua lengannya mencoba menggenggam kedua ganggang pintu tersebut, namun dihentikan oleh Ludwig.

"Aku tahu kau ingin berjumpa dengannya, begitupun aku." Ucapnya datar, "tapi kita harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada yang lain terlebih dahulu."

* * *

**"— Hanya dia yang mampu menjaga kestabilan keempat kerajaan ini"**

* * *

 

 

Dunia ini terbagi atas empat kerajaan yang menguasai seluruh daratan dan lautan dimuka bumi ini, keempat kerajaan tersebut yakni _'Kingdom of Heart_ ', ' _Kingdom of Spade', 'Kingdom of Club'_ dan _'Kingdom of Diamond'._

  
Masing-masing dari keempat kerajaan tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang _'King', 'Queen', 'Jack_ ', dan ' _Ace_ '. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dianugerahi oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi masing-masing kerajaan.

  
Dan mereka dapat dikenali dengan melihat sebuah simbol Negara dan sebuah huruf bertuliskan 'K' untuk sang raja, 'Q' untuk sang ratu, 'A' untuk Ace, dan 'J' untuk Jack yang muncul bak _tattoo_ abadi dibagian tubuh mereka.  
  
' _King_ ' merupakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sebuah Negara dengan kekuatan 'misterius' mereka. Setiap ' _King_ ' bertanggung jawab atas kerajaan, dan merupakan kepala negara itu sendiri. Seorang ' _King_ ' memiliki sebuah kekuatan luar biasa ketika mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka tidak harus menikahi ' _Queen_ ' untuk memimpin kerajaan.

  
' _Queen_ ' merupakan seseorang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai pendamping Raja dalam memimpin kerajaan. ' _Queen_ ' merupakan penasihat penting bagi seorang ' _King_ ', dan penguasa kedua setelah ' _King_ '. Seperti ' _King_ ', seorang ' _Queen_ ' tidak harus menikahi seorang ' _King_ '.

  
'Jack' merupakan seseorang yang menjadi tangan kanan dari seorang ' _King_ ', bekerja sebagai seorang 'Duta besar' untuk kerajaan mereka dengan kerajaan lain. Ia bertugas melindungi ' _King_ ' dan ' _Queen_ ' dalam keadaan terdesak.

  
'Ace' adalah seseorang yang bertugas mengawasi jalannya pemerintahan. 'Ace' merupakan tangan kanan dari ' _Queen_ ' dan bertindak sebagai 'polisi kerajaan'

 

Mereka dianugerahi oleh para 'Joker' dengan memiliki sebuah _item_ dan sebuah senjata khusus yang harus mereka bawa kemana-mana.

 

—Dan 'Joker'?

  
Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang diemban para 'Joker', tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya bila merekalah yang menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat, ataupun mengetahui secara pasti dari keberadaan mereka sehingga menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka. Namun, kenyataannya, 'Joker' yang telah menciptakan senjata yang digunakan para _'King', 'Queen'_ , 'Jack', dan 'Ace' serta mampu melihat masa depan dan masa lalu secara bersamaan.

  
Berbeda dengan ' _King', 'Queen', 'Jack_ ', ataupun 'Ace', para Joker mengawasi keempat kerajaan dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan.

Tanpa 'Joker', keempat kerajaan akan mengalami 'kehancuran' dalam _endless time_.

* * *

**"—Tanpa Joker, siapa yang akan mengawasi keempat kerajaan itu?"**

* * *

 

"Kalian sudah menemukannya? Lily dan Kiku terus-menerus menanyakan keadaan kalian." Tanya Elizaveta. Wanita bersurai cokelat yang berstatus sebagai ' _Queen of Club_ ' dalam telepon

"semua berkat _'Queen of Spade_ ' dan Natalya." jawab Ludwig singkat, "katakan pada mereka, kami berhasil menemukan pintu menuju sebuah ruang rahasia dibawah tanah, _'Queen of Club'._ "

"sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan menyebutku demikian, Luddy! Panggil namaku seperti biasa!" terdengar nada jengkel dari suara telepon itu dan keheningan sesaat sebelum terdengar helaan nafas panjang, "sebagai Ipar dari sepupumu, Aku mendoakan keberhasilan kalian. Temukan si ' _idiot_ ' itu agar aku bisa memukulnya dengan wajan panasku" dan berubah menjadi sebuah nada canda dari sang wanita, membuat Ludwig menghela nafas.

"—satu hal lagi, jaga _'King of Club'_ kami, _ok_? Si _idiot_ itu sudah membuatnya gila."

"tentu saja, Elizaveta. Aku,—Kami, akan menemukannya." Ucap Ludwig sebelum menutup telepon genggamnya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan disarakan oleh Ludwig, "dia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu dan Ivan." Ucap Alfred, dengan senyum lima jarinya, "apa yang dia katakan?"  
Ludwig hanya bisa mengangguk singkat, "Dia bilang, kita harus menemukan ' _idiot_ ' itu agar ia bisa memukulnya dengan wajan panas miliknya"

"Khas dari seseorang yang memiliki gelar 'Ratu terkuat'." Gumam Alfred, "seperti _Ace of Club_ katakan dulu, mungkin wanita itu akan memukul sahabat lamanya dengan wajan panasnya jika 'dia' kembali dengan wajah _idiot_ nya itu." kekehnya.

  
Yang sendari tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu akhirnya ikut terkekeh pelan, "benar juga."

 

_Well_ , seandainya saja itu benar….

 

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini"

* * *

  
**"Karena dia sudah cukup lama tertidur dalam endless time."**

* * *

 


	2. Gilbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada yang mengetahui secara pasti tugas apa yang selama ini telah diemban para 'Joker'. Tetapi sebagian besar orang percaya, bila mereka telah menjaga kestabilan dari keempat kerajaan yang menguasai belahan bumi ini sejak dunia ini lahir. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada yang mengetahui wujud ataupun keberadaan mereka. Sehingga, sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menganggap 'Joker' sebagai mitos belaka.

 

Ada aturan tidak tertulis untuk para Joker

Joker mampu mengabulkan satu permohonan

Namun terdapat harga yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Yang terburuk dan tidak diingikan siapapun

Ialah kehilangan nyawa dari sang Joker itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah salah satu rahasia terbesar dari sang Joker.

.

.

.

.

.

 

" **aku memang sangat merindukannya, tetapi dia lebih— Tidak, justru ia membutuhkannya."**

—Ludwig to Elizaveta about Ivan

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Tap-tap-tap_ **

 

"Ludwig! Ivan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat Francis saja, Alfred!"

"Aku t-tidak t-takut,kok! Hantu itu tidak nyata, Haha! Aku kan HERO!"

"kalau kau adalah hero, kenapa kakimu bergetar!? Dan jangan tarik bajuku, bodoh!"

Ludwig mendengus kesal melihat Alfred sendari tadi terus menerus berteriak memanggilnya, bahkan menarik bajunya. Pemuda berkacamata itu terus menerus menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Setiap ia menarik lengan baju Ludwig, semakin kasar pula Ludwig menepisnya, "dasar penakut!"

"aku tidak takut!" Jawab Alfred dengan kesal, " Bisa saja ada mahluk-mahluk asing yang muncul dari balik bayangan gelap itu!" Alfred kembali terhasut seraya menunjuk kearah lorong tak berujung didepannya, "tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan tempat ini dengan kekuatanku! Kita bisa terkubur hidup-hidup disini!"

"Kita berjam-jam melewati lorong tak berujung ini, mungkin saja ini jebakan hantu!" tambahnya mencoba meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu disini, Alfred! Atau, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengikatmu dan meninggalkanmu sendirian!" ancam Ludwig, "lagipula, Francis akan menghubungi kita lewat transmisi pikiran bila ia dan Arthur menemukan sesuatu."

"Tapi—" 

Aura membunuh begitu terasa dibelakang mereka.

"bisakah kalian diam, da? Kita tidak akan menemukannya jika kalian seberisik ini." Tukas Ivan dengan nada datar, namun aura disekelilingnya mengatakan  _'Aku akan membunuh kalian jika kalian lebih berisik dari ini.'_

"Dan Alfred, tidak ada hantu disini." Tambahnya.

Keduanya mengangguk ragu sembari kembali berjalan mengekori Ivan. Suasana hening yang hanya diisi oleh suara langkah kaki dari tiga raja tersebut. Berbeda dengan Ivan yang tenang dan Ludwig yang sendari tadi menerangkan sekitar mereka dengan sihir apinya, Alfred justru memandang waspada sambil menggenggam sebuah handgun.

Ini benar-benar tidak ada habisnya, hanya ada tangga menuju kebawah, serta lorong gelap yang seakan tidak memiliki ujungnya. Mereka seakan terus turun memasuki perut bumi—

" _honhonhon, Apa kalian bisa mendengar suaraku?"_  suara baritone pria memecahkan keheningan sekitar mereka

Wajah pucat serta berkeringat dingin, Alfred menodongkan handgun miliknya kesegala arah,"—H-H-H-H-HANTUNYA BERSUARA SEPERTI FRANCIS?!"

"H-H-HAN….HANTU?!" ucap Alfred dengan gagap.

" _BLOODY HELL, ALFRED! KAMI BERBICARA LEWAT TRANSMISI PIKIRAN, BODOH! INI KAMI, ARTHUR DAN FRANCIS!"_   Suara bariton pria sebelumnya berubah menjadi suara yang lebih ringan, dengan sedikit bentakan kasar.

"Arthur?" ucap Ivan heran tidak mengubris ketakutan Alfred, "ada apa, da?"

" _aku menemukan sebuah pancaran sihir miliknya."_  Jawab Arthur,  _"Walau lemah tetapi dirasatku mengatakan kalian sudah dekat!"_

"benarkah?" Ludwig memastikan.

"— _jika_   _menurut eyebrow demikian. Apa kalian lupa, aku hanya sebagai penghubung saja."_  Suara berubah menjadi milik Francis,  _"Lalu—"_

"— _YOU FROG! AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA!"_  suara Francis kini berubah menjadi suara Arthur dan menggema dikuping ketiganya. Suara yang begitu kencang sampai-sampai membuat ketiganya terkejut bukan main. Lalu berubah menjadi adu sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan dengan sangat indah oleh 'Queen of Spades' dan 'King of Diamond'

" _BISAKAH KAU TIDAK TERIAK, ARTHUR?!"_

" _KAU DULUAN YANG MEMOTONG PEMBICARAAN, GIT!"_

" _BUKANNYA KAU DULUAN, YA?!"_

"KAU DULUAN,  _FROG!"_

" _EYEBROW!"_

"OTAK  _MESUM!"_

" _PENGHANCUR CITA RASA MAKANAN!"_  

" _A—"_

"Artie! Francis! Kalian ingin membuat kuping kami sakit, ya?!" potong Alfred Lalu pandangannya kini beralih kearah Ludwig yang tengah menghela nafas dan kearah Ivan yang tengah memasang wajah serius, "—Ivan?"

Tidak merespon, Ivan segera berlari menjauhi Alfred dan Ludwig. Langkah kakinya terus tertuju kearah lorong gelap didepannya, seakan akal pikirannya dikalahkan oleh sebuah wajah yang terus-menerus menghantuinya setiap nafasnya.

"IVAN!" teriak Ludwig mencoba mengejar Ivan, "ALFRED, JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" tukasnya tanpa menengok kearah Alfred yang masih terdiam lalu berakhir ikut mengejar juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Ivan terus berlari sekuat tenaga sembari membayangkan sesosok bermata merah yang sangat ia rindukan, nama yang tidak pernah sekalipun keluar dari bibirnya. Serta sekelebat dari pecahan saat-saat terakhirnya bersama sang pemilik mata merah itu.

* * *

** -flashback- **

* * *

 

 **"TIDAK, GILBERT! AKU MELARANGMU UNTUK LENYAP! TIDAK, KUMOHON JANGAN LAGI. SUDAH CUKUP AKU MENDERITA LEBIH DARI INI! TUHAN BOLEH AMBIL APAPUN DARIKU, TAPI JANGAN DIRIMU!" Bentak Ivan sembari memeluk erat sesosok pemuda albino yang tubuhnya kini sayup-sayup transparan dan menghilang. Ruang rahasia tempatnya bersembunyi bersama pemuda tersebut menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu keberadaan mereka. Kedua bola mata merahnya sudah menampakkan kehampaan**.

 **Ivan sangat takut hari ini akan datang.**  

**Dan ketakutannya akan hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia sangat ketakutan.**

**Kenapa ia harus hidup ditengah-tengah peperangan? Kenapa ia dan pemuda itu harus terlahir sebagai seorang calon penerus raja Club dan seorang Joker? Kenapa ia selalu diselubungi ketakutan?**

**Kenapa ia hanya diam saja ketika sang ayah -king of Club- melayangkan sebuah permohonan yang sangat mustahil kepada Gilbert?**

"— **Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengabulkannya, Gilbert? Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati hanya karena raja memohon padamu!"**

 **Air mata kini mengalir dari sudut mata Ivan, sifat kekanakan yang berusaha ia tutupi kini hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya. Bukan dihadapan orang lain,** " **Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?! Kau bisa saja menghindarinya, bukan?!"**

**Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalaminya?**

**Hanya Gilbert yang menemaninya disaat semua orang mengabaikannya, bahkan membencinya. Dengan atau tanpa disadari oleh Ivan, Ia sangat membutuhkan Gilbert.**

**kata-kata kasar yang biasa diucapkan Gilbert untuknya selama ini seperti sebuah hiburan baginya. Ivan tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya.**

" **K-Kenapa… Kau peduli?"**

" **Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!"**

**Gilbert merasa seperti berhadapan dengan Ludwig kecil, dimana ia selalu merengek meminta perhatian lebih kakaknya,"i-itu tidak… beralasan, I—"**

" **Aku tidak peduli!" potong Ivan dengan cepat, "Aku hanya ingin dirimu!" ia kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya layaknya seorang anak yang kehilangan ibunya.**

" **I-idiot." Gumam Gilbert, "Ja.. Jangan…. Me…nyia-nyiakan wak…tu..mu… untuk seorang Jo..ker.." Suaranya semakin mengecil, tangannya berusaha menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata penerus tahta 'King of Club' itu. Nafasnya semakin melemah, ia tahu sebentar lagi saatnya ia terlepas dari penjara kerajaan bersaju ' _Kingdom of Club_ ' sebagai tahanan.**

**Gilbert dapat melihat dengan samar-samar gelagat Ivan yang menjadi aneh. Mulutnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, mencoba melirik Gilbert sekali lagi dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.**

" ** _I—"_**

* * *

  **-end flashback** -

* * *

 

Lamunan Ivan terhenti ketika la memasuki sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang dikelilingi oleh Kristal merah yang menyala menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"I-ini?"

Ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah aula istana, dengan huruf-huruf bercahaya dengan aksen unik yang nampaknya merupakan sebuah mantra ditiap-tiap dinding ruangan tersebut. Pilar-pilar yang dipenuhi Kristal merah bercahaya, dan lima kursi singasana mewah yang mengitari sebuah altar ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

 

Ruangan yang aneh. Sangat aneh.

 

Ivan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati altar tersebut, dan menemukan sesosok yang sangat ia rindukan terbaring dengan tenang. Kulit porselen yang masih seperti terakhir ia ingat, tubuhnya terbalut jaket berwarna merah dan hitam serta jeans yang melekat dikakinya. Helaian rambut putihnya tampak tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun, dan kedua mata yang ia yakini berwarna merah kini tampak tertutup.

Ia terlihat sangat damai. Tampak sangat tidak terusik sama sekali.

Tubuh ini nyata. Gilbert tidak lenyap.

Ivan sedikit tersenyum seraya menyentuh pipi sang albino dengan pelan, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bila dia ada dan nyata. Doanya tiap malam terkabulkan sudah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu — kelinci kecilku." gumamnya dalalam keheningan.

 

"IVAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Teriakan Alfred diiringi dengan panggilan Ludwig membuat Ivan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"oh Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan,huh?" seru Alfred diikuti Ludwig sembari mendekat kearah Ivan, "Berlari begitu saja, bukan seperti dirimu sa— Gilbert?!" ucapannya terhenti begitu ia melirik kearah altar.

"B-Bruder?!" seru Ludwig seraya mendekat kearah Altar, badannya bergetar mencoba menyentuh kedua pipi Gilbert, seakan takut bila-bila ini hanyalah mimpi belaka, "Bruder! Bruder!—ini benar k-kau? I-ini nyata? D-dia tidak m-mati kan?"

"Ludwig! Tahan dirimu! Gilbert tidak mati! Dia hanya menghilang saat itu, tenanglah! Gilbert itu Joker yang kuat! Dia tidak mati semudah itu!" sahut Alfred mencoba menenangkan Ludwig yang kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Aku tahu ini membahagiakan, tapi kita harus menghubungi Arthur dan Francis! Suruh 'Ace of Heart' menjemput kita!" tambah Alfred, "Ludwig, lebih baik kau Hubungi Francis!"

"kau tidak perlu memerintahkanku! Akan kulakukan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Francis! Arthur!"

" _GIT! Ada apa?"_

"Perintahkan Feliciano untuk mengirim kami kembali ke istana, secepatnya!"

 


End file.
